


Master Xavier's Home For Wayward Youths

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Marvel Noir, X Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pietro calls himself Peter, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the X Men Noir Comic books.</p><p>Peter is a young runaway, trying to escape his horrifying past. He lives on the streets of New York and is a talented thief until he meets con man Erik Lehsherr, who introduces him to Charles Xavier, a criminal mastermind. Peter is drawn into the exciting but dangerous life of the X Men, Xavier's group of talented misfits.</p><p>The X Men:</p><p>Charles Xavier- Leader<br/>Erik Lehsherr<br/>Scott Summers<br/>Alex Summers<br/>Sean Cassidy<br/>Jean Grey<br/>Ororo Munroe<br/>Anna Marie<br/>Emma Frost<br/>Remy Lebeau<br/>Jason Wyngarde<br/>Raven Darkholme<br/>James Logan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Pietro Maximoff Died

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark story so read at your own risk. There will be gore, suggestions and action of rape and violence.

**St. Elizabeth's Hospital's Morgue**

"Thank you for coming, Mr and Mrs Smith," The nurse replied. The two adults nodded and followed her as she led them into the storage room, where the bodies were kept. She stopped in front of the sheet. "I have to warn you. This isn't going to be pleasant. Most of his head was missing and a lot of his bones were broken. We believe it to be a hit and run,"

They nodded and she removed the sheet. You couldn't make out the face of the corpse because it was so bruised and bloody but the woman recognized the clothing instantly. 

"P-Pietro?" She gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"This is your son?"

"Y-yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes. He loved that jacket," She whispered, touching the worn and now bloodstained leather jacket that Pietro always wore. The nurse nodded.

"I am sorry for your loss,"

**6 Hours Earlier**

Pietro didn't look back once the night he finally ran away. He knew his sisters would be alright. Michael never touched them. He believed Lorna and Wanda to be angels. Unfortunately, that meant that Pietro was the devil. With his freaky white hair but that didn't matter now. Pietro Maximoff was dead. He had to be. Otherwise, Michael would come looking. Pietro carefully dragged the body of the teen out of the road. Pietro had ran away. He did it alot but this time, he saw the accident. The poor boy had been hit by a car, which had sped off and unfortunately, for both him and Pietro, they lived in very far from the nearest town. Pietro had kept hidden til the car was long gone then he came over. Seeing the dead teen on the floor gave him an idea. He grabbed a branch from a nearby tree and walked over.

"I am so sorry to do this," He whispered before repeatedly bashing in the corpse's head and face til he was unrecognizable and hair had gone. He then swapped clothes in the dead boy and dragged him back on the road before running off as fast as he could and as best he could considering he was still in pain from his earlier beating. He finally slowed down when he was far away and began to walk toward the town. He jumped when he saw a pair of lights but held out his thumb. The car pulled over and a man rolled down his window. Pietro limped over.

"You alright, kid? You look a mess,"

"R-rough n-night, sir," He replied. "I d-don't suppose I c-could h-hitch a l-lift,"

"Well, I'm going to New York but sure," The driver replied. Pietro climbed in. "Got a place in mind where you wanna go?"

"N-New Y-York is f-fine," He replied. The driver nodded and restarted the engine before driving off. Pietro stared out the window.

"You got a name, kid?" The driver asked.

"Pie- Peter,"

"Nice to meet ya, Peter. I'm Victor," He smiled. "So you running away from something?"

"Something like that," Pietro replied. He felt his eyes drop and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

**Time Skip**

"Hey Kid," Victor gently shook Pietro wake. He jolted awake before looking round. His blue eyes landed on Victor. "We're here,"

"In N-New Y-York?" Pietro asked. Victor nodded. He carefully got out and looked round.

"Not sure where you're gonna go from here, Kid but good luck," Victor smiled before locking up his truck and heading into a bar. Pietro couldn't help but smile to himself. He was finally free.


	2. A New Recruit

**1 year later**

Erik slipped his coffee as he watched business men, starlets and lost souls rush past through the streets in the rain. His dark eyes scanned the area for the next mark. He knew what he was looking for. A rich man. Not just any rich man. A gambler. Someone willing to play a dangerous game. To be hooked in by his entrancing offer. Give a little, win a lot. So far he hadn't seen anyone interested. Slipping his coffee again, he continued looking til a scene on the other side of the road caught his attention. A man knocked into a young lad on his way to work. Nothing out of the ordinary til the boy ran after the man.

"Excuse me sir, you dropped this," He gasped. The man looked shocked before smiling and taking the wallet then he fished out a couple of dollars and gave it to the boy.

"Thanks, kid," He smiled again before walking off. The boy pocketed the cash before pocketing the man's gold watch and quickly walking off into the crowd. Erik smiled, impressed before leaving a couple of bills on the table and following the boy. He ended up at the market. He looked round and noticed the boy giving a wallet back to some guy. This guy didn't give him any money this time but shook the boy's hand, clearly saying thanks to him. The boy just smiled and said something back before the two parted ways. Erik watched as the boy walked off. Erik followed him and watched him 'accidentally' knock into people. He grabbed a few hands, saying sorry to them then continued walking before disappearing into an alleyway before people realized their wallets or watches were missing. Erik slipped down into the alleyway but there was no one to be found.

"Sir! Have you seen anyone down here?" A police officer asked as Erik noticed a ladder and an open window. 

"No, I haven't," He replied. The officer sighed and ran off to look for the thief. Once he was sure the officer was gone, Erik climbed the ladder and into the window. He noticed the wet footprints and followed them, leading him right onto the street. The boy could have gone anywhere but he had stolen watches and would probably want to get rid of them. There was only one place to go in New York. Caliban's. Erik put up his collar and headed toward Caliban's. He watched inside and instantly noticed the boy at the desk.

"What can Caliban do for you today?" He asked. The boy put the watches down on the counter. "Hmm. $200?"

"$350,"

"Planning to eat tonight hm?" Caliban asked the boy. Clearly, he was a regular of Caliban's.

"They say the storm is going to get worst. I don't want to be out in it," The boy replied.

"You could always stay here and keep your money. If you get what I mean," Caliban touched the boy's arm in a light but seductive way but before he could do any farther, the boy suddenly had a knife to his throat. "O-or not,"

"Touch me again and I'll cut off your balls," The boy snarled, moving the knife. He was fast. "Now give me my money,"

Caliban nodded and counted out the cash. The boy snatched it up and walked past Erik without a second glance. His hat was soaked but he could see strands of white hair underneath as he walked out the door.

"You going to buy something?" Caliban's voice asked, getting Erik's attention. His eyes widen when he saw him. "Mr Lehsherr. Forgive Caliban,"

"The boy. Who is he?"

"Caliban only knows him as Peter,"

"Where does he live?"

"The streets. Usually sleeps in the warehouses,"

"Thank you," Erik replied before walking out. A few seconds later, a figure jumped down from the shadows but Erik didn't flinch.

"Charles wants to know if you have a new target, patron," The familiar accent of one of his own asked. The Cajun rogue known as Remy. The young man landed in sync with Erik as they walked.

"Not a new target but I do have a new job for you," He replied, getting a look of interest. "In the warehouse, there is a young thief. He is fast and talented. I want you to find him, steal his stash and lead him to me. I'll be in the usual place,"

"Oui patron. I shall deliver the voleur to you," Remy replied with a sly smirk.

"I'm not sure exactly what he looks but I know he has white hair. I'm pretty sure there is hardly anyone young with white hair in this city," Erik replied before walking off. Remy nodded and scaled a building before heading to the warehouse district.

**Warehouse District**

Pietro removed his damp hat and threw it aside before lighting a fire in the bin. He rubbed his hands together before taking out the stack of money he had. He counted it before smiling. It was enough to get him a crappy room in some cheap motel and some food but before he could anything else, something hit his head. He fell foward dropping the money. He tried to get up but someone placed their foot in his back. He tried to look over his shoulder.

"Easy there, chéri," A charming voice with a New Orleans accent said. "I have a message for you. My patron wishes to meet you,"

"Tell him to go fuck himself!" Pietro snarled but the man chuckled.

"You're stealing on our turf, chéri," He replied before picking up all of the cash. "We'll just take this then,"

"Hey! That's mine!" Peter yelled, getting up and trying to grab the thief. The man used his staff to hit him but not very hard before he smirked.

"You want it back, chéri?" He asked. "Come and get it,"

Then he ran off and scaled the wall. He was out the window. Pietro ran after him, scaling the window and jumping out. He looked round but saw the thief on the rooftops. He scaled the walls and climbed up them before giving chase. He saw the thief look behind him and smirk but he was catching up. The thief took a sudden turn and Pietro almost slipped but caught himself. He followed the thief, who was climbing up to a high building. He disappeared through a window. Pietro scaled it and climbed through the window but the room was dark. He looked round but suddenly, something hit him on the back of the head again but harder this time. He fell down and rolled over but the thief put his staff to his neck.

"Don't bother getting up, chéri,"

"Now, now Remy. Play nicely," A new voice replied. Pietro looked over at where it came from as a light came on. A man with dark eyes was sat, playing with a coin. "Do you know who I am, Peter?"

"No.. sir," 

"My name is Erik Lehsherr. This is Remy Lebeau," He replied, rolling the coin through his fingers. Peter watched him. "We are part of a rather exclusive club,"

"What has this to do with me?"

"You're fast and skilled in pick pocketing and slight of hand," Erik replied, making Pietro rise an eyebrow. "With training and guidance you could become very skilled in those areas. My friends and I could help you with tha,"

"What do you want in return for that training and guidance,"

"Your loyalty to me and my group," Erik replied. Peter went to answer but Erik held up his hand. "I don't mean a cut of what you make. I mean you officially join my group. You won't have to live on the streets anymore. You will have a supple of hot water, a warm bed, clean clothes and food,"

"I'm not stupid," Pietro suddenly said. "What's the real price?"

"What makes you think that?"

"There is always a price," Pietro replied, looking at Erik. His blue eyes held a harshness in them that almost shocked Erik. He got up and walked over before kneeling next to him.

"Clearly, you've seen the bitter side of life," He stated, flicking his eyes over him as he analyzed him like he would a mark before sitting down on the floor. "Do you like games, Peter?"

"I'm not a kid," 

"You don't have to be a kid enjoy games," Erik replied, smiling. "So do you like games?"

"...yes..."

"Good. We're gonna play one. If I guess correctly about you, you come with us. If I don't, you walk free with your cash,"

"A-Alright," Pietro replied. Erik nodded at Remy, who moved his stick from him. Pietro carefully sat up as Erik looked him over again.

"You're 17 years old and have probably been living on the street for about a year. You're not from New York originally nor American. I'm guess by the hints in your accent that you're originally from somewhere toward the east of Europe but your mother moved over to the states and got married," Erik replied before looking over him again. "You didn't agree with the choice of man she married to and it seems that her husband didn't agree with you. That's why you ran away. Did he use to beat you?"

Pietro remained silent.

"I'm right aren't I?" Erik stated. "He started hitting you when you were I'm guessing about 9? Is that when it started? But plenty of kids get beaten. It's common. You ran away for a different reason and this isn't the first time. Probably the first time you haven't had to go home but not the first time you ran away,"

"S-Shut up," Pietro's voice sounded quiet. Erik thought back to how he reacted to Caliban's advantages. Now that he had analyzed the boy, he had a pretty good idea what had happened.

"He raped you," Erik stated. "How were old where you went it started? 13?"

"Shut up!" Pietro shouted, getting up. "Y-you don't know anything!"

"Your reaction said otherwise," Erik stated, getting up as well. Pietro went to punch him but Erik caught his wrist and twisted it, holding him before letting him go and fall back onto the floor. Pietro glared at him but Erik held out his hand. "Come with us,"

The thunder cracked outside and the rain poured heavily. Erik looked outside before looking back at the young runaway.

"Even if it is just for one night," He added. Pietro glared at him before sighing and grabbing his hand. Erik pulled him onto his feet.

**Xavier's Home for Wayward Youths**

"Home, sweet home," Remy mumbled as they pulled into the drive of the manor. Pietro looked at it in amazement as Erik killed the engine. 

"T-This is where you live?"

"Yeah," Both Remy and Erik replied before getting out. Pietro unlocked the door and followed them inside. Pietro stared in awe at the size of the house as a man in a wheelchair came over.

"Welcome home," He smiled before his eyes landed on Pietro. "And who is this?"

"Peter," Erik replied. "This is Charles Xavier. He runs the place,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Charles smiled, holding out his hand. Pietro quickly shook it but made no attempt to steal from him. "Will you be staying long?"

"A night," Pietro replied. "I'll be out by morning,"

"The storm will be lasting more then a night," A female voice added. Pietro looked in the direction it came and saw a young African woman with white hair, leaning against the door. "Three days at the most,"

"That's Ororo," Remy whispered into Pietro's ear, making him jump a bit before walking over. "My queen,"

"Stop been dramatic, Remy," She ordered before walking over and circling Pietro, almost like a shark. "What's your name, Newbie?"

"Peter," He replied. "Problem?"

"This one has an attitude," She grinned. "As Remy said, I am Ororo and I'm good with weather. What are you good with?"

"I'm fast," Peter replied. She nodded.

"Come on, I'll should you to a room," She replied, walking off. Pietro rose an eyebrow before following her.

"So is he fast?" Charles asked suddenly.

"Very. A skilled pickpocket too and good at slight of hand," Erik replied. "He's homeless and living on the streets,"

"He seems to think he only needs himself,"

"He's headstrong and stubborn,"

"We'll just have to convince him to stay,"


	3. Chance of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** Strongly implied non con

_Pietro stared at his reflection in the mirror that was opposite to the bed. His eyes were puffy and blood shot from his tears. He shakily looked at his hands, which were tied above his head. They ached but not as much as his body. He looked back at the reflection. Michael was still on top of him. He was groaning as he moved roughly. Pietro felt sick as he gripped his hips and pushed his legs up to get a better rhyme. He wished it was over already or that he was dead. Dead was probably better. At least, he wouldn't have to feel the pain and humiliation Michael liked to inflict on him. He wished it was over already but time seemed to be slow as if to torture him more. Pietro grimaced in pain as Michael bit his collarbone before groaning then he finally rolled off him. He got up and did up his trousers before spitting at Pietro. He cut the ropes before dragging him up by his hair and dragging him to his makeshift chapel. He shoved Pietro on his knees and stood over him._

_"Pray for forgiveness!" He snarled as Pietro shakily started to pray. Michael undid his belt and took it off before whipping Pietro's back with it before dragging him out of the chapel. He shoved him into his room and punched him before throwing him on the ground and slamming his foot into his ribs. Pietro curled up as Michael repeatedly beat him before he finally stopped. Pietro waited for him to leave but he didn't. "The devil is strong in you,"_

_"I'm n-not p-possessed," Pietro sobbed but it earned him a slap._

_"Of course you don't see it but you're an unholy abomination. What kind of child has white hair?!" Michael yelled, roughly grabbing Pietro's locks roughly before shoving him down. "Clean yourself up and get dressed. Father Joshua is coming round for afternoon tea and if you mess up, I'll make sure to purge the devil out of your sinful body,"_

Pietro jolted awake. He was shaking and sweat was dripping down his forehead. He carefully pushed the bed covers off and wondered to the bathroom. He ran the cold tap and splashed his face with water before sighing to himself. He looked up for a moment, catching his reflection before he suddenly punched the mirror. The glass cracked and fell as blood dripped from his now injured hand. He ran it under the water and wrapped it in a towel before searching for a first aid kit. He couldn't find one so he headed downstairs and looked for one in the kitchen. He found it in a cupboard and began to tend to the wound. 

"That's a deep cut, Chéri," Remy's voice stated before he took Pietro's hand and began to wrap it in the bandage tightly.

"I can do it myself," Pietro replied but Remy ignored him. "Why do you call me Chéri?"

"It's french for darling," He replied, tying it. "You seem like a sweetheart, even if you try and act tough,"

Remy smiled before gently pushing a bit of Pietro's hair out of his face, making him flinch.

"I've never seen hair like yours before, Peter," Remy stated, twirling a bit through his fingers. 

"No one likes my hair,"

"Remy likes it," He replied, letting go. "So why you up late, Chéri? Storm keeping you up?"

"I had a nightmare if you have to know," Pietro replied, jumping slightly as Remy picked up his hand.

"And this?"

"My reflection looked at me,"

"So you broke a mirror? Tut, tut, Seven years of bad luck for you,"

"I don't believe in that crap," Pietro replied, pulling his hand back but hisses in pain. Remy just smirked.

"Well, if you want to talk to someone, Erik doesn't sleep either. He's probably trying to work out a way to beat Charles in Chess so you can find him in the library," Remy replied, walking off. He waved before disappearing upstairs. Pietro sighed before heading to the library. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Erik's voice stated. Pietro opened the door and walked in. Erik was leaning over lots of pictures and papers. Most of the photos were of men and women. Erik looked up. "Ah, Peter. Couldn't sleep?"

"No, sir," He replied. Erik nodded and patted the seat next to him. Pietro hesitated for a moment then sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Working out a target," He replied, making a frowning face. "So many rich bastards to choose from,"

"Why are you chosing a target like this?"

"It's for a long con," He replied, looking at him. Pietro rose an eyebrow. "What you do in the market is known as a short con. Several targets, easy to complete, doesn't take long to do and easy to escape from. A long con has one target. We set up a fake situation, luring them with money and swipe everything they have,"

"Um ok?" Pietro asked. Erik smiled a little. 

"I am what is known a group roper. I find the marks. Charles is the fixer. He provides certain things we need to get the job done. Money, a place to set up a fake company, acts as a business man. We have a few grifters, who set up and plan how we con our targets. Jean Grey, Emma Frost and Jason Wyngarde are ours. We have the Summer Brothers to act as muscle. Sean is the man with the contacts. He use to be a drug dealer so he knows everyone. Anna Marie and Raven are mistresses of disguise. Remy is a master thief and Logan is in the weapon trade. Ororo, like yourself, played the short con. She pretended to read people's futures and often used her natural charm to get what she wanted. Since we have three grifters we usually have three different cons going on,"

"Where would I fix in?"

"Well, that depends on you. Since you're so keen on working alone," Erik chuckled, before picking up a picture and handing it to Pietro. "His name is Sebastian Shaw. He runs several casinos and brothels. He cheats on his wife and is a terrible boss. We're going to take him for all he has. Interested?"

Pietro looked at the picture before looking at Erik.

"Will I have to live on the streets still?"

"No. You can have a real home here, Peter," Erik replied, looking at the young man who was studying the picture.

"Hm. Ok. Beats living on the streets but if any of you try anything, I'll make you regret it," Pietro replied, looking at Erik. "So how do we get him?"

"Well, we need to know his weakness. That where my job ends and Sean's begins,"

"The contact guy?"

"Yeah. He'll gather information on our mark," Erik replied. "Then we'll pick who will get the pleasure of conning this mark,"

"Ah,"

(***)

"Alright. Shaw is the biggest womanize I've ever heard of," Sean stated. "He loves pleasurable company and guns. He owns several boats and travels round the world. He owes the Hellfire club and has shares in a lot of companies. None of which are our way in as they're protected and to top it all off, he uses war to gain profit. I'm pretty sure he has everything he wants so I'm not sure where we can even get in, Erik,"

"We need to work out something," Erik replied. "Jean, any ideas?"

"We could use his love of boats. Sell him a rare one,"

"Not bad. Jason?"

"Lure him in a high stake and very illegal game of poker and blackmail him,"

"Work on it. Emma?"

"I use his love for women against him, convince him to sign all his stuff over to me, marry him and kill him,"

"No murder," Charles replied, shaking his head. "Anyone else?"

No one else said anything. Remy shrugged and the Summer brothers just looked at each other. 

"No? Come on. Raven?"

"I'm with Jean," She replied, looking at her nails. Pietro closed his eyes and imagined himself getting up. He walked over to Jean, who was about to say something about the boat. He looked over and saw her trying to sell Shaw a boat. The Queen Anne's Revenge. He laughed and doesn't believe her. Pietro sighed and shook his head before walking over to Jason who was thinking. The Poker game. Right. Wouldn't work. The guy runs a casino. He probably does a lot of illegal stuff Even if you did get him into the game and manages to get material on him, Shaw would probably have his lackeys there. Pietro couldn't see it working out. And Emma's plan. The Black Widow treatment. Effective. If it was a rich nobody who no one cared about. Not Shaw in other words. He walked over to Sean who was staring. He looked behind him as he imagined words forming. Hellfire Club. Guns. War. Profit. A smirk formed on his lips then he opened his eyes. Everyone was talking. Erik was shaking his head and Charles was holding the bridge of his nose.

"We use War," Pietro suddenly said, making everyone look at him. "Sean said he loves guns and uses war for profit. We use that. The Hellfire Club is his casino. We can use it as a place to get him interested. We lure him in on the promise of a weapon that could change the tide of a war,"

Everyone stared at him. Erik smirked as Charles grinned.

"Brilliant, Peter," He grinned. "Now we need to work out how to do this,"


End file.
